Brendam: There and Back Again
There and Back Again is a 2023 fantasy-comedy adventure film and a sequel to Brendam. Set 30 years after the events of Brendam, the Resistance faces the First Order while a woman named Rey recieves training from Bernard. It is the fifth film in the sixth-part "Brendam saga". The film features an ensemble cast that includes Christian Bale, Cate Blanchett, Robert De Niro, Patrick Stewart, Justin Long, Liam Neeson, Benicio del Toro, Gary Oldman, Peter Weller, Helen Mirren, Simon Pegg, Benedict Cumberbatch, Adam DeVine, David Cross, Daveed Diggs, Andy Dick, Bruce Greenwood, Jeremy Irons, Michael Douglas, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, and Tracy Morgan. A sequel, titled The Rise of Bernard, is scheduled for release on December 2, 2028. Premise Set 30 years after Zig Zag's revolution, the film follows Rey, Finn, and McPhee's search for Bernard and their fight in the Resistance, led by Olivia and veterans of the Rebel Alliance, against Eddie and the First Order. Rey receives Jedi training from Bernard, in hopes of turning the tide for the Resistance in the fight against Eddie and the First Order, while Olivia, Finn, and McPhee attempt to escape a First Order attack on the dwindling Resistance fleet. Plot Thirty years after the events of Brendam, the First Order has risen, attacks Brendam. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Olivia, opposes them while Olivia searches for her husband, Bernard while the First Order steals the Resistance's super-weapon, the WABAC. Resistance pilot McPhee receives a map to Bernard's location from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Eddie Ren vandalize the village and capture Poe, while Eddie kills San Tekka. Poe's friend and sidekick, BB-8, escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger named Rey near a junkyard settlement. Eddie tortures McPhee using the Force and learns of BB-8. Rey refuses to agree to marry Hamish, the son of the elderly mayor of Brendam, Lord Serverus Ascot. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unwilling to work for the First Order, frees McPhee, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter; McPhee names FN-2187 "Finn". As they head to Jakku to retrieve BB-8, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives and assumes that McPhee died in the crash. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in the Millennium Falcon, which they steal from a junkyard. The Falcon is captured by a larger ship piloted by the Duke of Brendam, who is Olivia's nephew and Eddie's cousin, and Bernard's partner, Chewbacca Octopus, looking to reclaim their former vessel. The group is attacked by gangs seeking to settle debts with the Duke, and flee in the Falcon. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, the First Order's Supreme Leader Snoke allows Eddie and his two partners in-crime, Grand Moff Tarkin and Jacob Marley, to use the weapon for the first time to make the WABAC the most dangerous weapon. Snoke questions Eddie's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Bernard, who Eddie says means nothing to him. The Falcon crew determines that BB-8's map is incomplete. Han explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to Brendam's street, Blue Street, and meets with canteen owners Goobot and Ooblar, who offer assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a secluded vault and finds the lightsaber that once belonged to Bernard and his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Rey gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base uses the WABAC to destroy a few planets, including the Republic capital, and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by McPhee, who is revealed to have survived the crash on Jakku. Olivia arrives at Takodana with Toto, Alfred, Rosita, Meena and Ash and reunites with the Duke and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, Eddie captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes by using a Jedi mind trick on a nearby guard. But Resistance assistant leader Mort Snape and his assistants, Frankie and Luca, stop Rey and Finn from leaving. Meanwhile, McPhee goes through a hidden passage to Rivendell. There, Maximus Peabody discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. McPhee later approaches the White Council — consisting of Peabody, Helga, Iago, and Zig Zag. While Zig Zag presses concern to the more present matter of the Dwarves' quest, requesting that Poe put an end to it, Poe secretly reveals to Helga he had anticipated this and had the resistance move forward without him. At the Resistance base, BB-8 finds Joe, who has been unconcious and fired as king of Brendam since Bernard's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire once more, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking the main facility. Using the Falcon, the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, deactivating the planet's shields, find Rey, and plant explosives. the Duke confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo refuses and kills the Duke, enraging Chewbacca, who shoots Eddie and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance to attack and destroy the base. The injured Kylo pursues Finn and Rey into the woods at dark. Eddie defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel, seemingly killing him. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Eddie, before they are separated by a fissure as the planet begins to disintegrate. Snoke orders Tarkin to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Rey and Chewbacca escape with the unconscious Finn in the Falcon. As the Resistance forces flee, Starkiller Base is destroyed. On D'Qar, Olivia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn the Duke's death. Joe awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey uses to find the telecommunications company, Ahch-To. Olivia leads the flight of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. McPhee leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, and the remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace. Rey, having traveled to Arch-To with Chewie and Joe aboard the Falcon, attempts to recruit Bernard to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Eddie, and under self-imposed exile, Bernard refuses to help and says that the Jedi should end. Meanwhile, the First Order uses a device to track the Resistance, and attacks them. Eddie hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Olivia is dragged into space, but survives by using the Force. Encouraged by Joe, Bernard decides to train Rey as a Jedi. Rey and Eddie begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Eddie tells Rey what happened between him and Bernard that caused him to choose the dark side, Bernard confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Eddie upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Eddie to destroy Bernard's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Eddie can be redeemed, Rey, Chewie, and Joe leave Ahch-To. Bernard prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. Lovelace's ghost appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning, saying that Rey has all she needs to learn, and encouraging Bernard to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, McPhee entrusts Finn, Steven the resistance mechanic, and BB-8 with a secret mission to find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device, which Goobot says they can find on Canto Bight. Marley arrests McPhee in Dol Guldur. Finn, Steven, and BB-8 meet the Sheriff of Brendam who was hired by Plankton to eliminate them, and escape the city with the help of some stablehand children and riding animals they set free. Finn and Rose infiltrate Snoke's ship—as Rey also arrives—but are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Helga, Peabody, Iago, and Zig Zag arrive at Dol Gurdur and free Poe, who sets off to battle Eddie. Eddie brings Rey to Snoke, who says that he facilitated the connection between her and Eddie as part of a plan to defeat Bernard, while Chewie and Joe check out the computer base. Meanwhile, Mort, Luca, and Frankie reveal their plan to evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Finn, Steven, and BB-8 brainwash them to become good. Believing her actions to be cowardly and futile, McPhee leads a mutiny. Olivia recovers and stuns McPhee, allowing the evacuation to begin. Eddie angrilly kills Marley as he betrays him. Holdo remains on the ship to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base. In a bargain for his freedom, the Sheriff reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are destroyed one after another. Ordered to kill Rey, Eddie instead kills Snoke and defeats his guards alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Eddie has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Eddie battle using the Force to obtain Bernard's lightsaber, splitting it in two. Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming into Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling it. Meanwhile, Rey escapes while Eddie declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Steven; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, McPhee, Finn, and Steven attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Steven diverts Finn from attacking the enemy siege cannon, which subsequently penetrates the Resistance fortress. Eddie arrives on Ahch-To and Bernard appears and confronts the First Order to enable the surviving Resistance to escape. Eddie unsuccessfully orders the First Order's forces to fire on Bernard. McPhee arrives with Finn, BB-8, the Resistance, Helga, Peabody, Iago, Zig Zag, Steven, Mort, Frankie, Luca, Kylee, The Jolly Brothers, Siddeley, and time travel versions of Smek, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, Chauncey, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale, Professor Zundapp, Rex Dangervest, Samuel Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle to fight the First Order and leads a revolution. Rey, Chewie, and Joe return to Ahch-To and decide to join the final showdown. Kylee destroys Eddie's warship and Marley with the Ultra-Loopy-Looney Super Silly Ray. Meanwhile, the Sheriff redeems himself and joins the light side. Bernard, Rey, Olivia, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 work together to defeat Eddie by taking away his magic, which destroys the WABAC. Bernard then dies peacefully, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Olivia sense his death, and Olivia tells her that the Resistance can still rise again. Ascot brings Hamish to Rey over and decides to make him propose to Rey. But she refuses to marry him again and Finn pushes Hamish over and proposes to Rey. Hamish becomes jealous and swears revenge on Rey for defeating him. Olivia crowns Rey queen of Brendam. Following Bernard's funeral, Rey finds Bernard's old castle, where a great feast has been set in her honor, with many of the characters in attendance from the revolution. Rey appreciates the feast and she, Finn, Chewie, McPhee, and BB-8 hop into the Falcon and take off as everyone else dances. At Canto Bight, one of the stablehand children moves a broom with the Force and gazes into the night sky, where the Falcon flies in front of the full moon. As the end credits roll, a photo montage reveals that Finn becomes the king of Brendam, Olivia, McPhee, BB-8, Toto, Joe, Alfred, Rosita, Meena, and Ash stay behind in the base, and Eddie is arrested by the Sheriff for his crimes, swearing revenge on Rey, Finn, and the Resistance. Cast *Christian Bale as Finn *Cate Blanchett as Rey *Robert De Niro as Bernard *Patrick Stewart as The Supreme Leader Snoke *Justin Long as McPhee *Yarrow Cheney as Chewie *Liam Neeson as Ben Livingston / Eddie Ren *Benicio del Toro as the Sheriff of Brendam *Gary Oldman as Mort Snape *Peter Weller as Lord Serverus Ascot *Helen Mirren as Olivia *Simon Pegg as Jacob Marley *Benedict Cumberbatch as Duke of Brendam *Ben Schwartz as BB-8 *Adam DeVine as Hamish Ascot *David Cross as Alfred *Daveed Diggs as Frankie *Andy Dick as Luca *Bruce Greenwood as Grand Moff Tarkin *Jeremy Irons as Joe *Michael Douglas as Toto *Christina Applegate as Rosita *Anna Faris as Meena *Amy Poehler as Ash *Adam Sandler as Goobot *Andy Samberg as Ooblar *Tracy Morgan as Steven *Zach Braff as the Narrator Zoe Saldana and Karl Urban provide new voices as Captain Phasma and Aye the Grand Vizer. Jane Fonda, Morgan Freeman, Diane Keaton, Harrison Ford, and Anthony Hopkins provide the voices of older versions of Kylee, General Carlos E. Carlos, Helga, Zig Zag, and Iago. Idris Elba, Alan Tudyk, Jason Lee, J. K. Simmons, T.J. Miller, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Cooper, Wallace Shawn, Joan Cusack, Gerard Butler, Djimon Hounsou, Jonah Hill, Michael Keaton, Steve Zahn, John Malkovich, Tony Hale, Danny McBride, Chris Renaud, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and Kevin Michael Richardson reprise their roles as Lovelace, Smek, Mr. Benjamin Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Professor Zundapp, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Siddeley, The Jolly Brothers, and Chauncey. Casting On July 2023, Robert De Niro will voice an older Bernard, Helen Mirren will voice an older Olivia, Harrison Ford will voice an older Zig Zag, Jane Fonda will voice an older Kylee, Michael Douglas will voice an older Toto, Diane Keaton will voice an older Helga, Morgan Freeman will voice an older Carlos, Anthony Hopkins will voice an older Iago, and Jeremy Irons will voice an older Joe. On March, Christian Bale, Cate Blanchett, and Justin Long are set to voice three new main characters. On July, Patrick Stewart, Liam Neeson, Benicio del Toro, Gary Oldman, Simon Pegg, and Bruce Greenwood are announced to voice the main villains of the film. On November, Benedict Cumberbatch, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, David Cross, Daveed Diggs, Tracy Morgan, and John Malkovich are announced to voice new supporting characters. On July 2025, Zoe Saldana and Karl Urban are announced in Yarrow Chenney episode in The Ellen DeGeneres Show to voice two more characters. Five days before the film's world premiere, Idris Elba, Alan Tudyk, J. K. Simmons, T.J. Miller, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Cooper, Wallace Shawn, Joan Cusack, Gerard Butler, Djimon Hounsou, Jonah Hill, Michael Keaton, Steve Zahn, John Malkovich, Tony Hale, Danny McBride, Chris Renaud, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and Kevin Michael Richardson are announced to reprise their roles from the subsequent movies. Trivia *This is the first movie where instrumental versions of songs from Brendam: Collision Course. Zundapp's Song is the theme song to Eddie. Bestest Friends is when Rey urges Bernard to train her. Every Little Piece is heard in Snoke's first appearance in the movie. You've Got a Friend in Me is heard during Olivia's reunion with the Duke. Everything Is Awesome is heard at the beginning of the movie. Zundapp's Song (Reprise) is heard when Rey is made into the Giz and Queen of Brendam. Paper Flowers Bloom is heard when the characters dance. Gallery * Main article: Brendam: There and Back Again/Gallery The hobbit-there and back again.jpg Thereandbackagain 01.jpg Credits :See here: Brendam: There and Back Again/Credits Tropes *Big Bad: Snoke is this throughout the movie. When Eddie kills him at the climax, he takes this place as the real Big Bad of the film. *Big Damn Heroes: **Perhaps the biggest damn hero moment in the Brendam universe happens right at the top of the final battle. When Bernard comes face-to-face with Ben's enormous army, everything appears to be a lost cause... until Bernard hears Alfred's voice call out "On your left". Cue every character alongside past characters, White Council members, and more emerging from portals to create an army of their own. **Kylee, when her presence alerts Thanos's ship and they stop their bombardment on the battlefield to focus on her. She then destroys the entire ship herself in a matter of seconds. *Big "NO!": Eddie, when the Resistance arrives to save Bernard. *Bittersweet Ending: The Duke and Bernard both get killed by the Big Bad. But Rey is made into the Giz and is crowned queen by Olivia. *Bookends: The film starts and ends with a voiceover by McPhee. The first is him saying that now things are going really well in his life for Bernard. The second is that choices make people who they are, and they can always choose to do the right thing. *The Bus Came Back: Smek, Mr. Benjamin Krupp, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Professor Zundapp, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Kylee, Siddeley, The Jolly Brothers, and Chauncey join the final battle. *Care-Bear Stare: Bernard, Rey, Olivia, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 deliver the final blow to Eddie and Tarkin by firing rainbows from WABAC symbols on their chests. *Demoted to Extra: Joe becomes this in the film after being a major character in Collision Course. *The Dragon: Eddie, to Snoke. Until he kills him in the third act of The Last Jedi and takes his place. *Eureka Moment: When Rey tells Finn "it's all how you look at it", Olivia looks at the chosen one which is Rey, turns it upside down and comes up with his improvised idea for the final battle. *Heel–Face Turn: The Sheriff, who saves Finn, BB-8, and Steven during the final battle. *Heroic Sacrifice: **At the climax of the first act, the Duke gets executed by Eddie. **After becoming one of the six volenteers to help Rey defeat Eddie, Bernard is wounded by his last powers and collaspes. *Narrator: This is the first movie to have one, while the first four films don't have one. *Off-into-the-Distance Ending: As the movie ends, Rey, Finn, Chewbacca, McPhee, and BB-8 get on the Millennium Falcon and fly off into the distance, starting the epilouge of the movie. *Overly Long Gag: Olivia (not) stalling the Duke's execution to try and buy Rey and Finn more time. *Passing the Torch: Before dying, Bernard rewards Rey as the Giz. *Plucky Comic Relief: Jacob Marley. *Role Reprisal: Time Travel characters each have one. *Say My Name: After Bernard dies weakly: Kylee: Bernard? Bernard?? BERNARD!!! *Sequel Hook: **Before the final scene, Hamish decides to get the ultimate revenge on Rey, foreshadowing his appearance in The Rise of Bernard. *Shout-Out: **A shot of Olivia replacing a pine cone on a tree stump with a teapot at the prolouge is a homage to the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark. **At the end of the movie, Rey, after being named queen of Brendam, says, "Aw shucks, I'm speechless." *Soundtrack Dissonance: **Glen Campbell's breezy "Southern Nights" is played while the Duke fights Eddie. **Jay and the Americans' upbeat "Come a Little Bit Closer" is the background music to which Finn, BB-8, and Steven lay waste to the Sheriff. **Electric Light Orchestra's cheerful "Mr. Blue Sky" is the final battle music of the movie. *Time-Shifted Actor: The original characters, who become elderly 30 years after the first movie, get voiced by older actors. *Where Are They Now: As the credits roll, the film shows what happens to the characters after the death of Bernard. Characters Bernard *Big Good: Of Brendam, before his death. *Time-Shifted Actor: Tim Allen voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Robert De Niro. The Resistance Olivia *Eureka Moment: Has a big one when she realizes the best way to save Brendam is to do nothing after Rey comments that "good or bad" all depends on how you look at it, and he turns her graph upside down to look at it a different way. *Time-Shifted Actor: Ginnifer Goodwin voices her when she is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, she is voiced by Helen Mirren. Rey *Big Good: Of Brendam, after Bernard dies. *The Hero: Of the fifth and sixth movies. *Knighting: She becomes this by Olivia to be Queen of Brendam. *The Leader: Of her Five-Man Band. *Nice Girl Finn *Butt-Monkey: Of the last two movies. *Cloudcuckoolander: In the fifth and sixth movies. *Heel–Face Turn: At first, he is one of the First Order guards. But he is redeemed by McPhee. *The Hero: When Rey was not around. *The Lancer: To Rey. Of her Five-Man Band. *The Leader: Of his team find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device. *Large Ham: Mostly in the sixth film. Toto *Ascended Extra: He is a supporting character in the first four films. In this film, he becomes Olivia's assistant and servant. *Time-Shifted Actor: Jordan Peele voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Michael Douglas. Joe *Demoted to Extra: He becomes this after being a main character in the previous movie. However, he goes with Rey and Chewie to Ahch-To. It's him who convinces Bernard to train Rey by showing him the old hologram of Olivia calling for Lovelace's help before Lovelace got killed by a First Order guard, and he helps Rey and Chewbacca onboard the Millennium Falcon during the battle of Crait. *Time-Shifted Actor: Keegan-Micheal Key voices him when he is young. But in the fifth and sixth movies, he is voiced by Jack Nicholson, who makes his first appearance since 2010. McPhee *Butt-Monkey: Of the fifth movie. *The Chick: Of Rey's Five-Man Band. *Deadpan Snarker *The Leader: Of the White Council (in secret). Mort Snape *Big Bad Wannabe: Of the fifth film. *Deadpan Snarker: When he was evil. *Good Costume Switch: He dons a red jacket, an orange pair of pants, and a black pair of shoes. But after his Heel–Face Brainwashing, he dons a white shirt, a blue pair of pants, and a yellow pair of shoes. *Heel–Face Brainwashing: Done by Finn during the final battle. *Last-Name Basis: He is introduced as Mort Snape to Rey, which is the only time his first name is heard. Duke of Brendam *Big Brother Mentor: To Olivia, until he gets killed by Eddie. *Demoted to Extra: He has only one scene in the second filn. *Famous Last Words: "Yes, anything." (before Ren's Rage Breaking Point) *Trickster Mentor: To Rey, while he is a prankster. Frankie and Luca *Beleaguered Assistant: Both of them become this to Snape. The First Order Supreme Leader Snoke *Big Bad: He is the leader of the First Order, until he is betrayed and killed by Eddie. *Demoted to Extra: He becomes this via flashback in The Rise of Bernard. *Famous Last Words: "You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and kills his true enemy!" Eddie Ren *Big Bad: Of the second half of the fifth movie and the whole sixth movie. *Brainwashed and Crazy: By Snoke after his 20th birthday. *The Dragon: To Snoke. *Dragon Ascendant: In The Rise of Bernard. *Knight of Cerebus: At first he is Bernard's son. But he is Brainwashed and Crazy by Snoke. *"The Reason You Suck" Speech: He reaches his Rage Breaking Point and retaliates at the Duke with this before killing him: Eddie: Now listen here, uncle! All you do is yap-yap and say, 'Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!' Well, I have my rights, sir, and I'm telling you, I intend to go on doing just what I do! And, for your information, you uncle, I’m figgering on biggering and BIGGERING and BIGGERING and BIGGERING, capturing the INFINITY STONES and making Thneeds which everyone, EVERYONE, EVERYONE needs! Tarkin *Big Bad: He is this in Rey's story arc. *Bad Boss: He is this to Marley. *The Dragon: To Eddie Ren in the fifth movie. Phasma *Dark Chick: She is Snoke's only henchwoman. Jacob Marley *Butt-Monkey: He doesn't like Eddie but follows his orders. *Plucky Comic Relief: Of the fifth movie. The Sheriff *Heel–Face Turn: During the final battle of the movie. *Jaw Drop: When Finn, BB-8, and Steven encounter him for the first time. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In the fifth movie, he is going to assassinate Finn, BB-8, and Steven. But he performs a Heel–Face Turn at the end of the movie. The White Council Carlos *Big Good: Of Brendam, after ZigZag's revolution. *Time-Shifted Actor: Morgan Freeman replaces Samuel L. Jackson in this movie. Zig Zag *Demoted to Extra: in this movie. *Heel–Face Return: He is once bad in the first movie, but he returns good in this movie as a member of the While Council. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: In the first four films, he is very competitive, pushy, cocky, mischievous, and cocky. In the last two, he almost completely drops the "Jerk" part and is more of a playful and good-hearted kid. *Time-Shifted Actor: He is voiced by Harrison Ford in his older age. Helga *Heel–Face Return: She is once bad in the first movie, but she returns good in this movie as a member of the While Council. *Time-Shifted Actor: She is voiced by Diane Keaton in her older age. Iago *Time-Shifted Actor: He is voiced by Sir Anthony Hopkins in his older age. Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri